


Romantic Gesture

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio sends Danny a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Gesture

Horatio pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and knelt at the water’s edge. Using the pen, he drew with liquid fluidity a heart in the wet sand.

He unclipped his phone from his belt and took a picture of the heart. He added a caption and sent it to his lover knowing that Danny would tease him relentlessly for being a romantic softie.

The redhead didn’t care. He was truly in love for the first time in his life and he wanted to prolong the feeling.

His phone rang.

“Yes?” he answered.

“I love you, too,” Danny softly said.

fin


End file.
